Till Death Do Us Part
by Son Trina
Summary: Gohan thinks about Videl and her death during Pan's wedding to Trunks.


                                                Till Death Do Us Part

                                                By: Trina

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fanfic.

Warning: POV, AU, mild angst, death

                        The vow sounded so final. And, in truth, I knew it was. And, I didn't make promises that I couldn't keep. I knew that I'd be with Videl forever. But, that thought scared me, chilled me right down to my toes. I know now it was just a bad case of the jitters. I found myself wondering if my father or Vejita had ever felt like this when they got married. I never did ask dad before it was too late.

                        Fortunately, I didn't call off the wedding right then and there. I felt like it, Lord knows I did. But, I looked over at Videl and saw the hope and happiness shining from her eyes and how beautiful she looked…I just couldn't make that turn to misery. So, I said my vows and said, "I do."

                        I wish that I could say we lived happily ever after for forever more. But, we didn't. No one does. We had our share of fights. Every couple does, of course. We always made up, though. Sooner or later. Usually later than sooner. Heh. It wasn't completely her fault, though. I could always say I'm the one that was in the right, that she was overreacting…but that wouldn't be true. Sometimes, she had every right to be completely angry with me.

                        But, I refused to turn into the husband my father had been. Or the father that he'd been. Not that he was a horrible father. He was a good dad…when he was there. The trouble was, he was almost never around. I wouldn't do that to Videl or to Pan once my baby girl had been born. I wouldn't be an absent father and husband. I would be there for them whenever they needed me.

                        Sometimes, though, it did call for helping to save Earth. True, I know that I sound arrogant saying that I saved the world. But, when I say that I never mean that I did it all on my own. I never could have done that. Its also true that my mother and even Videl sometimes couldn't understand why I had to go fight, but the truth was that someone had to. If dad and me had just said, "who cares?" or "lets let someone else do it for a change" the world probably wouldn't be here now. Yes, I know, that also sounds arrogant. But, its true. The world probably wouldn't be here now if it weren't for the ones that fought and then there wouldn't be a Videl or a Pan to be mad or fascinated about it. Hell, I wouldn't be here if I'd just given up without even lifting a fist.

                        But, now, as I see Pan on her wedding day I smile with joy and a little jealousy. I'd have to share her with Trunks now. I'd have to share her with children soon, most likely. Not just with Videl anymore. Unfortunately, I hadn't had Videl to share her with for a long time.

                        No, we didn't split up, never that. She died of complications after surgery. They found some unknown lump in her neck. It hadn't been cancerous, though. That's what makes me mad. They made her feel like she had absolutely no choice but to go ahead with the surgery or die, instead of just taking a biopsy like they were supposed to. And what happens? She dies anyway.

                        Trunks, at the time he was still Pan's fiancé, had offered to handle most of the legalities for me if I had wanted to pursue the matter in court, but I didn't think it was necessary. Yes, I was furious, even to the point where I thought about killing the doctors that made her feel as if she had no other choice, but I kept my cool and knew that Videl wouldn't want me to do anything rash or to sue them over it. Suing them wouldn't bring Videl back.

                        I smile as I see Pan and Trunks take the same vows that I took with Videl, and I know that Trunks is the same as me when it comes to making promises. This will last forever. I only wish Videl could be here to see this…

Fin


End file.
